Differences Between the Manga and the Webcomic
Note: ONE writes the storyboards for the manga, so all changes are either his decision or approved by him. ---- *'Ch 1)' Vaccine Man doesn't fly in the webcomic. *'Ch 9)' The House of Evolution's building is 5 stories in the webcomic and 8 in the manga. *'Ch 12)' Sonic appeared from behind a tree in the webcomic, but from a shadow in the manga. *'Ch 13)' Hammerhead didn't destroy the golden poop in the webcomic. *'Ch 17)' Genos punches at Saitama in the webcomic, in the manga he kicks. *The aftereffect of Saitama's punch wasn't shown in the webcomic. *'Ch 20)' The Kombu Infinity chapter wasn't in the webcomic. *'Ch 21)' Genos didn't have arms mode in the webcomic. *Genos didn't put his core into his arm in the webcomic. *'Ch 23)' In the manga the [[Seafolk] attacked from the shore], in the webcomic it was in the city. *In the webcomic [[Stinger]'s left eye was closed] , it's the right eye in the manga. *'Ch 25)' In the webcomic, the Deep Sea King and Puri-Puri Prisoner punched with left hands. In manga it was right hands. *There wasn't the angel wing effect when Prisoner uses Angel Rush in the webcomic. *'Ch 26)' Webcomic - Genos blasted Sea King with his other arm, Manga - blasted him with the same arm he punched with. *DSK punched Sneck just into the air in the WC, and all the way into the wall in the manga. *'Ch 36)' After Boros went meteoric burst, there was no moon kick or ship throwing in the webcomic. *'Ch 38)' Genos' fight with G4 after Saitama left wasn't shown in the webcomic. *'Ch 40)' Genos wasn't damaged by G4 in the webcomic. *'Ch 44)' Sweet Mask's fight against Suppon wasn't shown in the webcomic. Ch 47) Manga starts to deviate more heavily from the webcomic, *'Ch 47 - 78)' Never happened in the webcomic. 79 & 80 were mostly manga original too. This period gave us a lot of manga exclusive arcs, fights, and characters; some of the prominent ones being- *1) The Monster raid arc and The Super Fight arc. *2) New monsters, ex- executives Gouketsu, Elder Centipede, and Nyan; and the MA leader, Orochi. All of the super fight contestants; ex- Sour Face, Bakuzan, and Suiryu. The Council of Swordmasters. *3) Garou vs Saitama outside the clothing store; Metal Bat vs 2 tigers, then 2 demons; Elder Centipede vs Metal Bat, then Metal Knight; Garou vs. Metal Bat; The Super Fight tournament; Atomic Samurai vs. Haragiri; Gouketsu vs. Suiryu, then Bakuzan. Garou vs. Watchdog Man; Speed-o'-Sound Sonic vs. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind. *We also got 3 monsters in Gale Wind, Hellfire Flame and Do-S, who replaced previous monsters Gale, Hellfire, and Goddess Glasses. This is because those 3 were designs from other mangakas back when ONE was still unemployed, and cannot be used in the official version. On top of that he added the ninja background to enrich the storyline. *Waganma is taken as the main hostage in the manga, who is kidnapped according to a proper plan; instead of Tareo who Royal Ripper just happens to kidnap. *'Ch 80)' In the webcomic, Garou hunts for Death Gatling and fights him on his own. This was replaced in manga by Death Gatling spotting & ambushing Garou and featured many more heroes. It also had stinger as a part of the ambush squad, instead of being somewhere else under surveillance. *'Ch 84)' Garou is saved by Phoenix Man and Elder Centipede instead of Phoenix Man, Senior Centipede, Bug God and Royal Ripper. The fight is extended too, showing us the new moves- Bang & Bomb’s Whirlwind Water Stream Aura Sky Ripping Fist, and Genos’s Super Spiral Incineration Cannon. We also get some more insight on Blast. *'Ch 85)' In the manga, the MA Raid team is being accompanied by a Hero Association staff member in Sekingar; it also seems that this time Drive Knight is participating in the raid too. We see the chief warden of Smelly Lid Prison let Puri-Puri Prisoner walk out the front gates, and one of the inmates gives him a new hand-knitted sweater. Metal Knight has already found out the exact location of the MA base, but won’t tell Child Emperor, he also plants the thoughts of not blindly trusting those around him into CE’s head. Narinki sends his own private squad equipped with battle armour from the black market to rescue his son from the MA. *'Ch 86)' Narinki’s private squad is captured and enslaved. Garou is asked to kill a hero, instead of being asked to kill any 100 humans like in the webcomic. *'Ch 87)' Saitama leaves Fubuki to pay the bill before chasing off after Garou, instead of just running away after him. *'Ch 88)' Garou fights Royal Ripper and Bug God along with Sludge Jellyfish, who replaces Senior Centipede, since he was already killed off by Metal Bat. Gyoro Gyoro explains to Phoenix Man how he made Orochi, and how he plans to do the same with Garou. Dr. Genus’s cup has an image of human evolution on it. *'Ch 89)' Dr. Kuseno joins the hotpot too, having managed to ‘befriend’ Saitama by gifting him Top Grade Ultimate Premium Beef. The monsters assemble back at the MA base naturally, instead of having been called back by Gyoro-Gyoro’s signal. There are a lot more demons in the MA. G5 has apparently found and dismantled the “Metal Knight unit”. We get more reasons on why some of the S-Class were missing. Genos and Bang have been specifically left out instead of just being unable because their hero phones got destroyed. Garou is already starting to evolve, (break his limiter) as seen when his body is starting to fuse with his clothes. *Damn manga skipped the “It’s war” panel. *'Ch 90)' The heroes are all being organised and called to the HQ, instead of just taking whoever’s available. The HA have sent personnel to find & escort King to the HQ, instead of just waiting for him to show up. Garou uses Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist against Royal Ripper instead of just smashing his head in. He also eats flesh from a fodder monster he killed, to replenish his energy. *Character development for the S class, showing how they aren’t motivated by just money, and anyone who is, lacks the courage to face true evil. *'Ch 91)' Garou is sent crashing through the floors down to Gyoro-Gyoro by Rover’s blast, instead of simply falling through. *'Ch 92)' Saitama sends everyone out after the hotpot, and heads out down to the MA base naturally when patrolling the next day, because he is intrigued about where the noise is coming from; instead of being pissed at and heading out to find and destroy the source of all the ruckus near his house in the WC. *Gyoro-Gyoro explains to Garou how the Monster Cells (a manga original item) work, and tells him Orochi’s backstory. Instead of dealing with Garou herself like in the webcomic, she isn’t able to easily suppress him in the manga, and leaves him to Orochi. Leading to the manga exclusive Garou vs. Orochi fight. *'Ch 93 & 94)' Completely manga original. The support team; and Genos’s post Elder Centipede fight upgrade being new stuff. And the pre base entry fights with Jagan, Rhino Wrestler, and various other monsters being manga only, to show some of the new hero’s strength & stress the difference in power between the S Class and the lower heroes. In the webcomic, Saitama leaves his house to go to the MA before everyone else, thus when Fubuki tells the others about the MA raid, they all head out together. In the manga, since Saitama sent everyone home, when they all gather at Saitama’s house later, they don’t know he’s already left for the MA base, so Genos decides to stay back and wait for Saitama, only realising about it in chapter 106. *'Ch 95 - 107)' A lot more expanded story than the webcomic. Including- Reordered fights; Characters buffed; much longer demon fights; new abilities, powers, and equipment shown; some demons upgraded to dragons (like Ninja Bros, Phoenix Man); new mysterious beings, fodder and considerably tough ones alike (like G5 and Smelly Lid Prisoners); new fights with those monsters. Character change for Gale, Hellfire & Do-s for reasons listed above. More character development. *'Ch 108)' Orochi being a manga exclusive character, completely manga original chapter and fight. *'Ch 109 - 114)' Gyoro-Gyoro finds Orochi's head; King runs into a monster, kills him without even touching him; Atomic Samurai gets 2 new fights; Waganma is rescued (and confronted about Tareo); new move for Atomic Samurai (Focused Atomic Slash); Sweet Mask destroys the Monster Cells storage; more character buffs. *'Ch 115)' Extended versions of Garou vs Puri-Puri Prisoner, and Saitama & Flashy Flash interaction. ---- *Chapter 115 / 話 157 around about lines up with Chapter 66 of the webcomic. Some extra notes: *Basically every character design was modified/refined. *All of the fights in the manga are much longer than they were in the webcomic. *Everything from Ch. 30-46 is almost identical. Most of the differences are due to added detail in the manga. Category:Content Category:One-Punch Man